villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlotte Katakuri
Charlotte Katakuri is the second son of the Charlotte Family and one of the three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates. He has a bounty worth 1,057,000,000 berries making him the highest known of the Yonko's crew member even higher than Jack, one of three disasters who are Kaido's right hand men. He is also renowned as the strongest of the three Sweet Commanders being stronger than his siblings Charlotte Cracker and Charlotte Smoothie. He is the second son of the Yonko Charlotte Linlin. Personality Katakuri is shown to be loyal to the Big Mom Pirates and his mother, Big Mom, herself. In his first appearance, he was killed a man who he saw as a threat to his mother and throughout the wedding until the Straw Hats appearance was attentive to anything that could pose a threat to his mother and his family. Katakuri has a serious disposition. Katakuri is also willing to protect his mother at any cost such as blocking Luffy's attempt at destroying her Mother Carmel photo, even though she finds him to be a troublesome son until he explained his reason. When it comes to protecting his family, Katakuri is willing to protect to them at no cost. He intervened multiple times to protect his mother, Big Mom, and was willing to protect his siblings from Luffy who tried to attack them. However, if his family members are interfering with his fight like, Charlotte Flampe, he is willing to use conqueror's haki to knock her and everyone else out who stands as an interference. Katakuri consciously tries to maintain his noble appearance as a person who is not glutinous and lazy. His attempt at keeping up his appearance is good to the point where nobody ever sees him acting without manners. However, when Luffy and his chefs saw Katakuri on the floor eating doughnuts with no manners, Katakuri took it upon himself to murder the chefs out of wrath and was more willing to kill Luffy so that he does not expose what he saw to anyone. Even though, he maintains a noble appearance, he is secretly glutinous like his mother and has no manners. Katakuri is insecure about showing his mouth to anyone since he was bullied as a child for showing his mouth around his family. He prefers to cover it up in most of his appearances. When the chefs saw his mouth he lashed out at them by killing them and attempted to kill Luffy. However, as the battle continues he took off the thing around his mouth and was willing to face his family and Luffy without it on. Even though his Flampe made fun of him for his appearance, Katakuri stood there and took their insults until he knocked them out with his conqueror's haki. In battle, Katakuri is shown to be arrogant by bragging about his powers to Luffy stating that he can do anything Luffy can do but better. Katakuri is later shown to have an affable side as he compliments Luffy on his idea to fight in the Mirror World than on the Sunny. In his battle against Luffy, Katakuri also shown to be patient as he waited for some time for Luffy to return to the Mirror World and fight him. When Katakuri is angry in battle, he is not focused on his enemy and is opened to getting attacked. But he later got over his anger and remained focused on the battle and not allowing himself to be attacked easily. He also has an honorable side when he sees Luffy as a competent fighter. He was shown to be angry at his little sister, Charlotte Flampe, when she intruded on his battle with Luffy and yelled at her for interrupting a battle between men. As a result, Katakuri impaled himself with his trident as a way to get even with Luffy. As the battle progresses, he was upset at how little of challenge Luffy was to him when he was on the floor barely putting up a fight. Katakuri is shown to deeply respect Luffy as a competent and powerful fighter. Powers and Abilities As a Sweet Commander, Katakuri's authority in the Big Mom Pirates is second only to Big Mom herself. His bounty of 1,057,000,000 suggests that the World Government views him as an extreme threat. Katakuri has great physical strength, able to flick jellybeans with enough force to use them like bullets. It was said by some of his crew that he is the strongest of three sweet commanders of the Big Mom Pirate. He has a strong will as he resisted a burst of Big Mom's Haoshoku Haki and remained conscious from her loud screams. He is a skilled marksman and has considerable accuracy, as he managed to hit Jigra from so far away that Bege did not even notice him. He would have hit Sanji if the latter hadn't sensed his projectile and dodge it. He later took down several members of the Fire Tank pirates with a barrage of jellybeans. Devil Fruit Katakuri ate the Mochi Mochi, it is a special type of paramecia fruit that can be mistaken for a Logia. It allows him to create, control and transform into Mochi at will. His powers are so thick and adhesive, that it traps enemies within it, although it loses its effectiveness when exposed to moisture. Katakuri is very creative with his powers as he made earplugs for himself and his siblings after Big Mom's screams immobilized them. He later used them to clog the cannons of Bege's Big Father fortress. He frequently uses them in hand to hand combat, sprouting several mochi tendrils to act as extra fists or legs; he can imbued them with Busoshoku Haki to deliver hard punches or kicks. By sheer concentration, he is capable of delivering punches of devastating power. He has awakened his powers to the point that he can turn inorganic material into mochi, this enhances his range of attacks and capture field. Weapons He uses jellybeans when sniping down targets for assassinations. In combat, he uses a trident named Mogura. Haki Katakuri is capable of using all three types of Haki. He is well versed at using Observation Haki to look into the future for a moment of time. He is proficient at using Armament Haki to the point where it is very hard as noted by Luffy. Katakuri is also one of few people who can use Conqueror's Haki to project his will on those around him knocking them out. Kenbunshoku Haki Katakuri's proficient use of Haki. He has trained his Kenbunshoku Haki to such a degree that he can see slightly ahead into the future. He was able to detect a revenge plot on Big Mom that would have ensued seconds after. His predictions were shown to be accurate when he knew how Capone Bege would respond. Bege recognized him as the greatest obstacle to his own assassination plan. However, his foresight isn't always accurate as he could not foresee Sanji dodging his jellybean projectile nor Luffy emerging from the mochi trapping him. Busoshoku Haki Katakuri also possessed Busoshoku Haki, as he demonstrated on Luffy and externally injuring him. During his clash with Luffy, he boasted his use was superior to Luffy's though its unknown if that was true as he was easily knocked away by Luffy in Gear Fourth. Haoshoku Haki Katakuri also possessed Haoshoku Haki, he uses Haoshoku Haki as well as shown when he and Luffy used their Haki to knock out Katakuri's sister Flampe and the spectators observing their fight. History Past Katakuri was born as the second son and third child of the Charlotte Family, he was the oldest a set of triplets which consisted of himself and brothers Daifuku and Oven. As a child, he endured ridicule from others because of his mouth but they knew not to further provoke him due to his strength. Because of this, he took to wearing a massive ragged light scar to hide his mouth from others. Whole Cake Island Arc Katakuri was first appeared after shooting down an uncooperative guest at the tea party, he explained to Capone Bege of what would of happened if the guest had gone through before stating he knows what the latter would say. Katakuri would soon partake in the festivities of the wedding but soon caught a glimpse into the future which caused him to foresee Pudding on her knees crying. Confused, Katakuri moved to see the cause which would turn out to be Vinsmoke Sanji telling Pudding that her third eye is beautiful which left her unable to shoot him. As Pudding was unable to carry out the plan, Big Mom signaled the officiating priest to take the shot but Katakuri saw Sanji would dodge it and flicked one of his jellybeans at him to do the job. To his surprise, Sanji evaded the shot which struck the priest causing the Straw Hat to glare at him. Katakuri then leapt in front of his mother as Big Mom questioned what happened to Pudding though Katakuri told her that was the least of her worries due to the impending chaos that Katakuri stated that he couldn't stop as several clones of Luffy emerged from the cake. As duplicates of Luffy were unleashed into the venue, the real Luffy attempted to break the photo of Carmel. Katakuri stopped him with his Devil Fruit powers and immobilized him. When Big Mom was accusing him of interfering with her business, Katakuri informed her of Luffy's intentions of destroying the Mother Carmel photo. He demanded to know how Luffy knew about the photo. Jinbe then freed Luffy using black tea telling him that Katakuri uses the Mochi Mochi no mi, as he told Luffy only water can deactivate it before claiming that he was the one who told Luffy about the photo. In the ensuing conflict, Katakuri foresaw a horrific future and approached Luffy and Bege. He ordered Bege to kill Luffy, but the latter outright refused before initiating his plot to assassinate Big Mom. As Katakuri went after Luffy, he told his brother Perospero to shoot the captive Vinsmoke Family to death. Bege tried to hold Katakuri back by shooting him, but the bullets had no effect on him, due to his powers. Jinbe and Pedro then tried to fight him, but he managed to get past them and used his ability to pin Luffy down. However, despite his efforts, Luffy managed to show Carmel's broken portrait to Big Mom, causing her to start screaming. Katakuri along with the Big Mom Pirates and those in the Wedding Venue were taken back by Big Mom's scream until she stopped. After Big Mom's scream, Katakuri alongside his sister Charlotte Smoothie and other member of the Charlotte Family prepared to attack Bege and the Straw Hat. When Bege got out of his Big Father form, Katakuri surrounded both him and Caesar preventing them from escaping. He later engaged Vinsmoke Ichiji in a battle where he was able to defeat him easily. Unknown to Katakuri, the Tamatebako box that Big Mom got was taken by one of the Underworld Emperors and ended up falling off the side of Big Mom's castle. Since the Tamatebako box had an explosive inside it, it exploded causing Big Mom's castle to fall down. With the explosion, Katakuri and his family were able to land on the ground safely but the Straw Hats, Fire Tank Pirates and the Vinsmoke Family got an opportunity to escape from them. As the Big Mom Pirates plan their next move to go after the Straw Hats, Katakuri and the others realize that Big Mom is going on a rampage because the wedding cake was destroyed. As Perospero divert Big Mom's attention to the Straw Hats, Pudding told the group that she has a plan to make the wedding cake to stop Big Mom's rampage. At some point, Katakuri, Perospero and members of Big Mom's crew with Brulee's assistance manage to get into the Mirror World and found a mirror on the Straw Hat's ship so that they would plan to ambush the Straw Hats when they reach the ship. As the Straw Hats ran for the ship, Luffy and Katakuri clashed. With Pedro's suicidal explosive attack on Perospero, the ship was liberated from Perospero's candy technique and the ship avoided Big Mom. Luffy engages Katakuri on the ship for a while until he grabs Katakuri and use Brulee to enter the Mirror World. In the Mirror World, Luffy breaks the mirror that he used to get into the Mirror World and says they can fight as much as they can where they are at. The two fight with Katakuri having the upper-hand due to his ability to predict Luffy's moves and using his own abilities to mimic them and amplify their use. As the fight goes on, Katakuri's siblings report to him about the Straw Hats and he prevents Luffy from attacking them. When Luffy attempts to use Gear Fourth, Katakuri immediately uses his mochi to incapacitate Luffy so that he would not activate the mode. Katakuri then attacked Luffy by burying him under a pile of Mochi. Thinking the battle was over, Katakuri decided to take a lunch break with his chefs. He build a small house where he sat down and ate the food in private. Luffy, however, broke free from the mochi and begins to look for Katakuri. He attacks and destroys a piece of the house Katakuri was in revealing him on the floor eating the doughnuts without any manner or prestige. Katakuri reacts angrily by immediately killing the chefs who saw his face and attempting to kill Luffy. Having lost his composure, Luffy was able to land a blow on Katakuri and continued to attack him after activating his Gear fourth form until Katakuri regains his composure in battle. When Katakuri begins to overwhelm Luffy, Luffy saw Brulee and used her as an opportunity to escape from the mirror world so that he can regain his strength after using Gear Fourth. Katakuri decides to wait on Luffy's return in the mirror world. When Luffy returned to fight him, they were evenly matched and continued their battle for a few hours. For most of the battle, Katakuri still had the upper-hand in the battle and manages on multiple occasions to overwhelm Luffy. After a couple hours passed, Katakuri's little sister, Charlotte Flampe, and her team who are the Katakuri Fan Club came to witness the battle between Luffy and Katakuri. As Luffy begins to master his observation haki and become more of a challenge, Katakuri manages to land a major blow on Luffy's side. Confused as to why Luffy took the blow during the battle he continues to pummel Luffy until he realizes that Flampe and her minions were behind the attack. He directs his attention to her and impaled himself in the side to mimic the same injury he gave Luffy to Flampe's confusion. He then yells at Flampe to not interfere in a battle between men. Having seen Katakuri's mouth, Flampe begins to insult Katakuri for his appearance and spits on him. Katakuri ignores the insults and returns to fight Luffy. Before resuming the battle, Katakuri and Luffy both use their conqueror's haki to knock out Flampe and the others. The fight rages on where Katakuri becomes upset at Luffy for not making this a challenging fight for him. Luffy gets back up from the fight and decides to go into Gear Fourth: Snakeman form. After transforming into his new form, Luffy becomes faster and begins to deal powerful blows to Katakuri. Despite being in a powerful form of Gear Fourth than before, Katakuri was able to fight on the same level as Luffy and overwhelm him still. The fight persists until Luffy and Katakuri both attack each other with their powerful respective attacks. After trading their blows, Katakuri and Luffy continue to fight long enough for them to lose their consciousness. Luffy regained his consciousness afterwards got out the hole he was in. Katakuri confronts Luffy once again and asked if he will defeat Big Mom. Luffy said he will defeat her one day to become the Pirate King. Katakuri responded saying how Luffy is looking far into the future before passing out again. Luffy took his hat to place it on Katakuri's mouth when the latter is passed out. Katakuri's defeat was later reported by Brûlée who was in tears at his loss as the other siblings were shocked and livid that their undefeated brother was taken down. Trivia * His abuse because of his appearance in his childhood, mirrors the pain his sister Charlotte Pudding went through because of her third eye. Navigation Category:Protective Category:One Piece Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Wealthy Category:Hybrids Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Affably Evil Category:Rivals